


The Spirit Games

by AvatarAndDBZ



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAndDBZ/pseuds/AvatarAndDBZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legend of Korra and Hunger Games crossover fanfiction, where Korra and Wei Beifong are the two District 4 tributes. They have their own ideas of how to handle the games, but they have way more to develop together than alone. Yeah, Weirra is a ship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit Games

The waters of the lake stood still, acting as a smooth mirror until some sort of disturbance would break ripples into its watery surface. Usually, a fish jumping out of the body of water acted as the disturbance, a beneficial one to Korra, who preferred the meaty organism rather than a serene landscape when she went to fish. With time passing ever so slowly, her keen eye anticipated for a fish to swim up and out of the safety of the depths to meet its unintentional fate. It was as if the arrow ached for the release as much as she did, but patience and a sharp sight were the only conducive qualities in catching any marine animal with nothing but a makeshift bow and arrow. To her impatient relief, an unsuspecting insect neared the surface, luring a bass into jumping up to catch it for a snack, when it would become a meal itself. The arrow shot out to meet the fish's flesh, penetrating the skin with its barbs and holding on to it. Attached to a thin, but sturdy, string, Korra was able to retract the arrow that held her prize at the tip.

From behind, a voice sounded,"Wow, nice shot!"  
Korra turned to meet the male's golden optics, immediately feeling her lips lift into a smile at the sight of him, rather than for his praise. "Oh, well thanks Mako.. How long were you watching me?" She inquired, arching her brow at him.   
With a chuckle, he replied,"As long as you were waiting for that fish, which is a long time."   
She returned an equally playful laugh, "Oh, well I know you didn't come to watch me fish all day did you?"   
"No, but I did come to tell you that maybe you should come home, at least for today. I don't want to miss out on spending the day with our families if either one of us get selected for... Well, let's just go."  
"Oh shush, you know neither one of us are going to go to the games, and if I do, I can handle myself. But whatever, I guess you're right."  
With a nod, the taller male reached for the container holding the fish, carrying it as they began to make their way home to take the burden off of his childhood friend, perhaps even love interest. Along their trek through the forest, the idea of mentioning the upcoming Hunger Games crossed her mind, regardless of how sedulously he discussed other topics to avoid that. Disregarding his last sentence, she finally brought up the anticipated inquiry.  
"So, Mako, what if... What if I do get picked as a tribute?"  
A long silence ensued her inquiry before he responded; it was an idea, and a possibility at that, the two of them dreaded since they were eligible for the event. However, discussion of it was practically inevitable, especially if it was one day prior to the reaping.  
"Korra, don't think about that, it won't happen... I can't imagine losing you."  
Her footsteps slowed to a stop as she stopped in her tracks. "Losing me? You think I would lose? Ha, I think you forgot how good I am at fighting."   
Mako's lips contorted into a frown, followed by a release of breath. "It's not all about fighting, you know that!"  
"I can't believe you think that I can't win!" She remarked with a stronger tone underlying her voice.  
"I can't believe we're even talking about this!" He retorted, clearly distressed with the matter at hand, choosing to continue walking like it would leave the conversation and its powerful words behind. Unbeknownst to him, a small burst of flames erupted from his knuckles along with his sharp raise in tone.   
"I-Mako, why did you do that?!"  
"Do what?" He asked, uncertain of what she was referring to.   
"I saw that fire! You know you're not supposed to firebend!" She whispered relatively close to him in an attempt to keep the secret between them, even though they were the only civilians traversing along the path. The Capitol, in fear of bending's intensity and availability to people who can utilize it to rebel, outlawed the practice. Those who were seen using the skill in public were quickly swept away with no questions, and rendered non-benders or prisoners by Amon. The depth of his voice stood intimidating enough, but when combined with his ability to take bending and his concealing mask, he proved to be able to instill fear into anyone, even hot-headed Korra.   
"Right... I got out of control..." He replied solemnly, quickening his pace as the two remained dreadfully quiet until they arrived within the fenced district. The duo ensured to keep their calm and collected demeanor, aware of the consequences if they admitted to stepping foot outside of the fence. They spent the remainder of the day with their families, united, as planned. 

Meanwhile, the Beifong family enjoyed their day with relative peace, just as almost every other family was doing in an attempt to capture a good time before the reaping could potentially ruin it. The Beifong twins, Wing and Wei, and their older sister, Opal, were eligible for participating in the Hunger Games, and as there were three of them, it only increased the chance that a Beifong would be sent to the arena. The family and its members were more prominent than the rest of District 4 commoners, and endured less struggles than everybody else. Therefore, it only made sense that the guys were somewhat cocky, even more so with their natural charm and good looks. It was this confidence that one of the guys would carry into the games, ready to come out victorious.

"Brother, where have you been?" Inquired Baatar Jr, oldest sibling of the Beifongs as Wei walked into the vicinity with his own machete, one he had stolen from an unsuspecting Peacekeeper and has been practicing with. He had been waiting for him at the entrance of their home as their mother, Su, decided that it would be best to spend the day together."Oh, you know, /not/ staying cooped up in here all day." Baatar let a disturbed sigh escape his lips as he glared at his outgoing little brother. "Mother wanted all of us to stay home today, remember?" "Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" He promptly replied, cutting a piece of fruit and popping it into his mouth. "Whatever Wei, lunch will be ready in half an hour." With that, Baatar Jr. retreated into the house, leaving Wei in solitude until his twin brother walked in. "Wei, guess what?!" "What, you're finally cool?" "Like you're one to talk." Wing playfully shoved his twin, before adding on. "I just realized this is our last year!" Wei quirked an eyebrow at his brother, already informed of the fact. "Wow! Did you just learn how to count?!" "Shut up and pass me a banana please." Wei complied, tossing the fruit to his brother as his mind increasingly stirred over the reaping. After noticing his brother's thoughtful silence, Wing chose to speak up. "Something bothering you?" He asked, although he was already certain of what was troubling Wei. "Just, the Hunger Games..." He answered, there was no explanation to make, it was an explanation in itself. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, let's just go get ready for lunch, they're making your favorite meal today." Wing wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder as a gesture of kindness and empathy. The twins, naturally, were best friends with one another since birth, and it was quite a rare occurrence for one of them to be seen without the other one right alongside him. "I can't decline seared elephant koi... Let's go bro." He cheerfully responded with a grin spreading across his features, and the two began to make their way into the dining room. The thought of the next day's events vanished from their mind at the table, and for the rest of the day at that. 

Wei and Korra slept that night in peace, detaching themselves from worry for different reasons. One of them assured themselves that they would win the games independently and come out stronger than the rest of the tributes, if they were chosen. The other preoccupied themselves with the thought that their family would stick with them forever and keep him from going to the games. They slept with a sense of safety that night, unsuspecting of the following day's events.


End file.
